


The Moony And The Earthling

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Jaehyun is up on a rooftop alone, admiring the full moon, when a rabbit falls into his arms. It turns out the rabbit has humanlike form and is actually a bunny prince from the moon, a pretty feisty one at that.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 52
Kudos: 191
Collections: jaedo digest: vol. 2





	The Moony And The Earthling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to the prompter of this story and to the JaeDo Digest fic fest for giving me the opportunity to write about my favorite pairing! I hope the prompter will like what I did ♡

Jaehyun feels a little in love with the moon tonight.

He can’t help it, for the skies are so clear he can see a thousand stars and the loveliest full moon he’s seen in a while. The moon is so round, so bright, and yet her light doesn’t feel cold. Around her, the stars are shining brighter than ever, and Jaehyun’s eyes sometimes get lost as they follow distinct paths that lead to constellations. He wishes he could see the Milky Way from his rooftop apartment, but unfortunately he’s got no such luck living in Seoul.

His eyes always end up on the moon again, and he’s thankful his gaze isn’t too light-sensitive. He can stare at her as much as he wants. He closes his eyelids briefly, enjoying a feeble breeze that passes by the rooftop where he’s been sitting for at least an hour, and opens them again, smiling. He really appreciates sitting on one of the chairs he has here when he has some free time at night, just to enjoy the view of the night sky to relax. While the scenery itself is pretty calm and unmoving, save for a few floating clouds and airplanes, his ears always pick up the city noises, from people chattering in the streets or in apartments below his, to cars roaring in the streets.

Jaehyun wasn’t particularly into staring at the sky before, especially because the sky in a city such as Seoul is often polluted, but ever since he’s moved into his apartment with this access to the rooftop of the building, he’s really gotten into it. More often that not, he ends up on his phone or his laptop, enjoying the weather when it’s nice, but when the view is as clear as tonight, he gets lost in his thoughts and dreams, his mind focused on the stars and the moon.

Jaehyun does feel a little lonely tonight, though. He guesses it’s because he had a good day with friends, and now that all of his excitement has died down, despite feeling thankful for some personal time, he does miss the social interactions he had earlier. He sighs, but is having fun remembering Johnny and Taeil’s drinking competition at the bar after they all had dinner at Kun and Ten’s place, laughing to himself as he clearly pictures Taeil in his mind getting fake angry at Johnny who was provoking him as he always does.

His laughter stops the moment his eyes catch sight of a bright spot that appeared near the moon, and he blinks in confusion as it looks like a light beam is coming from the moon.

“What the hell,” Jaehyun whispers to himself, not believing his eyes.

The most logical part of his mind tells him that it’s probably just a shooting star, but this one seems a little odd. Jaehyun starts to get afraid as the light beam seems to be coming his way, and yet, he can’t move.

“What the hell!” he repeats, this time a little louder.

His instinct finally kicks in, and he hurries back into his apartment, unsure what will happen if whatever this was outside in the sky comes crashing on his rooftop. Gulping down, he looks through the French window that leads to the roof, and his eyes get as wide as saucers as the light beam reaches the table he’s got on the rooftop terrace. Strangely enough, there’s no big explosion like in a movie, but instead, the light beam seems to merely reach the table, gently. It disappears into thin air, and there’s only a form left on the table. Jaehyun stares at it for a few seconds, and braces himself. He opens the door, and gets closer to whatever landed on his table.

He gasps as he takes in the sight of a white bunny laying down on his side, breathing weakly. He’s no expert when it comes to bunnies, but it seems that this one is a dwarf bunny. Jaehyun’s heart speeds up at the unexpected sight, and he carefully touches the bunny to check on him. They make eye contact, and Jaehyun feels soft seeing how cute this bunny is.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says, caressing the small bunny gently.

The bunny attempts to raise his head, but he fails and merely lays back on his side, making a weak noise. Jaehyun frowns, and wonders if it’s safe for him to pick up this bunny and maybe bring him inside. He bites his lower lip, and decides to act according to what his instinct tells him.

“I’m gonna pick you up buddy,” Jaehyun warns the bunny before he carefully wraps his hands around his small body.

He’s warm, which Jaehyun guesses is a good sign, and he doesn’t struggle as Jaehyun brings him to his chest. He actually cuddles closer to him, and Jaehyun pets his head as he brings him inside. Using only one hand, he fetches one of his old sweaters from the closet in his room, and he tries to make a nest with it on the bed so as to lay the bunny on it. The bunny actually settles on it well, and it seems that he’s falling asleep. Jaehyun lets out a sigh of relief, and sits down besides him on the mattress. He can’t help himself, and gently pets the moon bunny. He smiles fondly as the bunny makes a small content noise.

Jaehyun suddenly realizes that what just happened is really weird. As he picked him up, he sort of forgot that the bunny landed from the moon, but now that he’s got some time to reflect on it, this is unheard of. Maybe I saw wrong, Jaehyun thinks, maybe the bunny didn’t fall from the moon and somehow arrived on my terrace through a light beam. But he isn’t drunk and he knows what he saw, and the bunny doesn’t seem hurt.

“This is really strange, huh,” Jaehyun wonders aloud, still petting the bunny. “I hope I’ll find out who you are, bunny,” he concludes. “I’ll go sleep too, I’ll think about this more tomorrow.”

Jaehyun lies on the other side of the bed, and after one last look at the asleep bunny, shuts off the lights and also goes to sleep.

* * *

Jaehyun wakes up the following morning because there’s some shuffling in his bed that isn’t caused by him. He rubs his eyes, feeling dead tired, and he opens them with some great effort. He freezes when he sees a man sitting in his bed, by his side. Said man is stretching his arms and back with a happy noise, and he also rubs his eyes before finally looking at Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s mouth opens on its own with shock, while the man merely stares back at him, unbothered.

“Who are you?!” Jaehyun finally asks in shock.

“I’m Prince Doyoung from the moon,” the man answers, “you saved my life yesterday night, and I thank you for that. What is your name?”

Jaehyun’s brain stops for a second, and he can’t help the flow of questions that suddenly leaves his mouth.

“What do you mean “prince”? What do you mean from the moon!? And I didn’t save your life, I’ve never seen you before!”

Jaehyun gasps when he notices that the man is sitting precisely where the bunny he rescued was.

“Did you see a small white bunny?! He was right here-”

Doyoung raises a hand, and sighs. Jaehyun shuts up because he’s still in shock, and feels quite insulted when Doyoung looks at him like he’s dumb.

“Okay, let’s start again. Like I said, I’m Prince Doyoung and I’m from the moon, yes. Also, in case you haven’t understood it yet, I am that bunny. Earthlings don’t have bunny forms, am I correct?”

Jaehyun blinks.

“Are you high?” he asks, to which Doyoung merely raises an eyebrow.

“I am usually high yes, I do live on the moon after all.”

“That’s not what… Nevermind.”

It’s Jaehyun’s turn to sigh, defeated. Who even is this weird guy? Jaehyun is sure he’s never met him before, he would’ve remembered the handsomeness of his face. The fact that he’s spouting nonsense about being a bunny prince from the moon is just astounding, though, how does he expect Jaehyun to believe such things? Jaehyun rubs his eyes again as he stands up, and he looks at Doyoung again.

“Look, can we make a deal? I make us breakfast, and you go home.”

Doyoung snorts, and shrugs.

“I don’t know how to go home.”

Jaehyun gapes.

“Back at it with the “moon prince” nonsense? Look Doyoung, I don’t know you nor do I intend to but you’re not a bunny.”

Doyoung sends Jaehyun a challenging gaze, and Jaehyun barely has time to blink that Doyoung suddenly morphs into the white dwarf bunny Jaehyun saved yesterday.

“What the fuck!” Jaehyun screeches.

It’s one thing to have Doyoung tell him he’s a bunny, it’s another to see him transform before his very eyes. Jaehyun stares at the bunny who hops on the bed, and jumps in his arms. Jaehyun catches him with a gasp, and freezes as the bunny looks up at him, sitting on his back legs and thus leaning on his chest.

“Okay, okay, I get it, please go back to your human form--”

Doyoung does as told, and Jaehyun shivers as his hands are suddenly wrapped around Doyoung’s very naked waist, while Doyoung’s own hands are circling his shoulders.

“Convinced?” Doyoung asks, cocky, and Jaehyun feels a blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Yes, most definitely,” Jaehyun croaks, “how about I get you clothes? You can’t stay naked.”

They unwrap from each other and Jaehyun is sweating badly as he goes through his closet to get Doyoung something to put on. What did he do to end up with a shape-shifting bunny prince from space? Also, does Doyoung really have to be this attractive? Jaehyun finally hands him underwear, a jogging and a tee-shirt before leading him to the bathroom.

“Shower first and I’ll make breakfast, okay?” he tells the prince, who merely nods and closes the door behind him.

Jaehyun shakes his head, and wishes he could get over the things that just happened the last few hours, but his mind isn’t that easily distracted. He never thought he would one day experience such madness, so he’s kind of lost regarding what he should do. Doyoung is back from his shower a few minutes later, and Jaehyun tells him to go ahead and eat while he takes his own shower. Jaehyun joins Doyoung at the kitchen table, and he’s feeling strange seeing that Doyoung looks this good in his clothes. Somehow, it feels like his boyfriend is staying over, and Jaehyun chases the thought off his mind as quickly as it appeared.

“This food is good,” Doyoung comments, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

“Uh, thank you?” Jaehyun replies.

“I’m glad the air down here doesn’t make me sick,” Doyoung goes on, smiling to himself, “I’d like to go home but also I’m kind of curious about your planet, you know? I expect you to teach more about Earth. I do have some knowledge, but nothing beats learning from locals!”

“Hold on, are you planning on staying here with me?” Jaehyun asks, astounded.

“Well, yes,” Doyoung answers, raising a challenging eyebrow, “I’m a prince, you can’t say no to me. Oh, come to think of it, I forgot to ask you what you do with your life?”

“I’m a student,” Jaehyun answers, frowning.

Doyoung nods.

“Okay peasant, here’s what we’re going to do,” Doyoung says, “you’re going to let me stay here and teach me about your customs, and while we do that, I’ll also be looking for a way to go home.”

Jaehyun’s eyes get as wide as saucers. Doyoung seemingly doesn’t see anything wrong with his words, and he nods to himself while a cocky grin spreads on his lips.

“This trip is so amusing, and it’s just the beginning,” he marvels aloud, rubbing his hands.

“Wait a fucking minute,” Jaehyun interrupts Doyoung’s happy little speech, “do you hear yourself?”

Doyoung frowns.

“As I said, I’m a prince-”

“Shut the fuck up about that and listen to me, you stupid, self-centered moony! I didn’t want to let you stay but had your attitude been better, I might have considered it. Yet all you’re doing is get on my nerves, and I feel so done with your requests, so open your ears because I’ll only tell you once: my home, my rules, and you can shove the prince attitude up your ass. Did I make myself clear?”

Doyoung’s eyes open wide, and there’s a short staring contest. Neither men look away, and Jaehyun feels a little better after making things clear. Doyoung eventually looks away, and Jaehyun sighs.

“Okay,” Doyoung answers with a small voice, “I’m sorry for overstepping my boundaries.”

Jaehyun’s anger dissipates almost immediately, and he pats Doyoung’s head.

“As long as you realize it,” he says, caressing Doyoung’s hair, “let’s be cordial with each other to start, okay?”

Doyoung looks up and nods several times, making Jaehyun grin.

“Moony though? What’s that?”

“My mouth mixed up moon and bunny. Shut up and eat your breakfast.”

Despite that chaotic start to Doyoung becoming his… friend? Alien roommate? Personal bunny hybrid nuisance? Anyway, despite the bad start and Doyoung’s princely attitude which already gets on Jaehyun’s nerves, Doyoung turns out to be kind of funny to be around. After they sit together on the couch, Jaehyun obviously asks him about his life on the moon, because since it seems to be true that Doyoung is a prince from the moon, he might as well be entertained with that narrative.

Doyoung is very eager to tell him about it, and soon explains how those who live on the moon have two forms: their original bunny form, and a human-like form. The moon is ruled by a royal family, Doyoung’s family to be more precise, and he’s not the heir to the throne because he has an older brother.

“Why a human form, though?” Jaehyun asks, curious.

“For years we looked at the Earth because it was close and quite interesting to see how life forms developed on it – and from then we thought that the human-like form seemed quite useful if we wanted to build things and experience life as a society another way. Some of us can’t transform into a human form, though, so everything is designed for both of our forms.”

“That’s absolutely mind-blowing,” Jaehyun replies, “here bunnies are literally just pets – save for the wild ones.”

“Yeah, I know that,” Doyoung pouts, “I’d better try and not get mistaken for a pet, my family would yell at me if I couldn’t go home for such a reason.”

“Speaking of going home, do you have any kind of plan to do so?” Jaehyun suddenly asks.

“I don’t,” Doyoung shrugs, “it’s actually my first time falling off the moon so I don’t know how to go back. My brother warned me several times I shouldn’t get too close to the portals we use to travel or explore space, but I did and I fell.”

“How did you not die? You fell from the moon, went through space and arrived on Earth on my terrace!”

“My best guess is that the portal I fell through connected the moon to the Earth directly. Said portal must have been built so as to protect the bunnies who would go through it?” Doyoung shrugs once more. “I’m just thankful to be alive, to be perfectly honest.”

Jaehyun sighs while shaking his head, and a thought comes to him.

“If you have portals connecting your home planet to mine, it’s possible there’s a whole community of moonys who actually live on earth, right?”

“Don’t call us moonys,” Doyoung frowns, “but that’s not bad thinking? I think I heard of something like that back home. Some bunnies who got tired of living in their human forms on the moon and wanted to experience an earthling life.”

“Okay Doyoung, if you want to stay on Earth for a while you really need to stop calling humans earthlings, it makes you sound like an alien,” Jaehyun sighs.

Doyoung pouts a little harder.

“Am I supposed to say humans, then?”

“Just… just say people, it sounds weird otherwise.”

Doyoung nods, and sighs as he stretches. Jaehyun sighs too, and rubs his eyes.

“Today is Sunday so I don’t have to worry about you being here, but starting tomorrow I need to attend classes at my university and I don’t know what to do with you.”

Doyoung’s eyes start sparkling, and he leans in towards Jaehyun, who gulps down with nervousness.

“Can I tag along? I want to see how the exterior world looks like!”

Every fiber in Jaehyun’s body warns him that this is the worst idea ever, but part of him feels also weak for Doyoung’s pouty lips and begging eyes.

“O-okay,” Jaehyun stutters, “but you have to promise that you will keep by my side at all times, and that if we see any of my friends, you will not act weirdly. No asking them personal questions or calling them earthlings, and no “I’m a bunny prince from the moon” speech, understood?”

“No turning into a bunny if I’m stressed either?” Doyoung asks.

“… No, we can’t have that. If you ever feel unwell, tell me and I’ll bring you home, okay?”

Doyoung nods in agreement, and Jaehyun tenses as Doyoung happily hugs his arm, getting closer to him.

“This is going to be so much fun!”

Jaehyun isn’t so sure.

* * *

After spending a rather quiet Sunday, filled with talking and eventually eating while watching TV, Monday comes, and Jaehyun can’t help but feel a little stressed at the thought of going to university with Doyoung. After all, they barely know each other, and Doyoung is a whole alien who seems to speak before he thinks. But in the morning, as they get ready, Doyoung is very docile, accepting the clothes Jaehyun hands him.

Jaehyun’s heart squeezes a little when he sees Doyoung looking so good in his clothes once more, although the shirt looks a little big on him. Doyoung’s waist is surprisingly thin, so Jaehyun gives him a belt because his trousers are too loose.

“I gave you some of my old clothes because I thought they’d fit you better but they’re still kinda big on you,” Jaehyun comments, checking Doyoung out from head to toe, “but you don’t look bad nor weird, so that’s good.”

“I like them,” Doyoung says, nodding to himself. “They still smell like you too, it’s funny,” he adds, making Jaehyun blush.

“Anyway,” Jaehyun cuts off, “we’re ready to go. We’ll have lunch at school and we’ll be back in the afternoon. Remember, behave like a normal human being, okay?”

Doyoung’s smile is a little too innocent to be trusted, but Jaehyun chooses to ignore it. They make their way to Jaehyun’s university, and Doyoung acts normally, which reassures Jaehyun. They attend Jaehyun’s first class together, and Jaehyun is quite happy with how quiet Doyoung is. It’s obvious he’s buzzing with excitement to be sitting in the classroom, in a foreign environment, but he’s doing a great job at not letting it show too much.

Lunch time comes, and as they’re heading for the cafeteria, Jaehyun elbows Doyoung.

“I see some of my friends ahead, they’re probably going to greet us and join us for lunch, so remember what I told you.”

“No bunny talk,” Doyoung answers with a wink.

Jaehyun sighs, and waves back at Ten who’s the first one who saw them. Ten is with Kun and Johnny, and Jaehyun hopes things won’t get weird – and he’s planning on keeping an eye on Doyoung.

“Hi,” Johnny grins as Jaehyun and Doyoung join the little group.

“Hey,” Jaehyun says, “I’m with someone today, do you mind if he joins us for lunch?”

Jaehyun doesn’t quite like the way Ten’s eyes are sparkling with the obvious need to know if Doyoung is his boyfriend.

“Of course we don’t mind,” Ten answers on a sickeningly sweet tone. “How about you introduce us?”

Jaehyun sends Ten a warning with his eyes, and he’s about to do so when Doyoung beats him to it.

“My name is Doyoung, Jaehyun is kind of like my new servant but he’d rather say that we’re boyfriends,” Doyoung introduces proudly, hugging Jaehyun’s arm as he does so.

There’s a silence, and Jaehyun slowly turns towards Doyoung with a horrified expression on his face. Johnny blinks, while Ten snickers in Kun’s shoulder. Kun is trying very hard to keep a straight face, but it’s obvious he’s trying not to laugh openly. Doyoung looks at Jaehyun with a confused expression, and Jaehyun mutters an “excuse us for one second” before he drags Doyoung away from his friends.

“What the fuck Doyoung,” Jaehyun whisper-shouts, “what is wrong with you?”

“I made a joke about you being my servant since I’m a prince and you’re my local guide, you know? I couldn’t resist!” Doyoung defends himself with a giggle. “But then I thought it’d be better to say we were boyfriends to show it in a positive way!”

“Wait a minute,” Jaehyun says, “do you know what boyfriends mean?”

“Isn’t it a good word?” Doyoung asks, tilting his head in confusion. “It’s like roommates?”

“It means two people dating, you stupid bunny!” Jaehyun exclaims. “Gosh, I should’ve known you’d fuck up. Listen, let’s try and act _normal_ this time, and don’t joke anymore. My friends are probably already suspicious.”

“Okay, sorry,” Doyoung apologizes, pouting.

He takes Jaehyun’s hand in his, and Jaehyun looks at their intertwined fingers.

“What are you doing,” Jaehyun deadpans.

“What, is physical contact forbidden too?” Doyoung’s pout intensifies.

“Not in public like that, that’s what couples do,” Jaehyun explains, so done.

Doyoung lets go of Jaehyun’s hand, and nods. Jaehyun sighs and they go back to his friends, and Johnny suggests going to the cafeteria. Once they’re all sitting and eating, Jaehyun clarifies that Doyoung was just joking, both about the servant and the boyfriends lines, and to his despair, Ten doesn’t seem convinced.

“Sure,” Ten answers with a smirk before feeding Kun with a bite of his dish.

Kun sends Jaehyun an amused look after accepting Ten’s food, and shrugs when Jaehyun begs him for help and support with his eyes. Even Johnny isn’t much help, seeing as he merely wiggles his eyebrows after Jaehyun’s words.

“You know, it’s okay if you suddenly got yourself a boyfriend over the weekend, no one’s gonna judge,” Ten adds, his gaze jumping from Jaehyun to Doyoung.

“Jaehyun said there’s no relationship between us,” Doyoung adds, and he sounds so sad Jaehyun is torn between smacking his head and comforting him.

This stupid alien bunny really needs to stop expressing himself in such a misleading way. His friends have been waiting for him to get a boyfriend forever solely so that they could make fun of him, and while he can’t deny Doyoung really is his type, they’re not… in that kind of relationship.

“We’ve recently become friends,” Jaehyun corrects, patting Doyoung’s thigh. “Stop acting like I’m mistreating you.”

“You are though,” Doyoung argues, and for a second, Jaehyun fears Doyoung is going to burst into his whole “I’m a prince and you’re an earthling peasant” speech. But Doyoung merely pouts and mutters “You should treat me better,” before crossing his arms.

“Jaehyun is kind of harsh sometimes, but deep down, he’s a very affectionate person,” Ten intervenes, “trust me, you’ll be closer than ever sooner than you think.”

Johnny, that traitor, nods in agreement, imitated by Kun, leaving Doyoung to break from his pouting pose into a hopeful one as he beams at Jaehyun.

“So you really like me!” Doyoung exclaims, “it’s okay then, I forgive you for acting rudely. Let’s get along better than before,” he adds with a giggle.

Jaehyun makes eye contact with every one of his friends to let them know how disappointed he is in them for siding with Doyoung, and gives up on arguing with the prince because it seems he won’t be able to win this time. The rest of their lunch thankfully goes well, with the little group breaking into their usual topics of conversation, and Doyoung behaves.

It’s soon time to go back to class, so Doyoung trails after Jaehyun with a big smile on his face, visibly delighted to experience so many new things in one day. When his last class ends, Jaehyun lets out a sigh of relief. Having to keep an eye on Doyoung makes everything a hundred times more tiring, even when he behaves, and all he’s craving now is a good shower and maybe a nap.

The walk back home is thankfully short, and Jaehyun announces he’ll shower first. Doyoung nods, and they switch when Jaehyun comes out of the bathroom, feeling so refreshed. He drops by the kitchen to drink some water, and crashes on the couch with a bigger sigh of relief. He’s probably going to stay there chilling for a while.

He suddenly realizes he closed his eyes the moment he feels a foreign weight on him, and he lets out a surprised “oof”.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun whines, “why are you on me?”

“You looked comfortable?” Doyoung offers, “let me stay here.”

Jaehyun gives in too quickly to his own taste, but he’s got no energy left. But he tenses again when it downs on him that Doyoung imitated him and merely put on some boxers, resulting in them laying half naked against each other.

“You could’ve dressed up,” Jaehyun protests in a voice that he hopes doesn’t betray his sudden nervousness.

“You’re barely clothed too,” Doyoung argues, “why should I have to dress up if you don’t?”

“… Fine. Don’t move too much, okay?”

Jaehyun’s entire body feels on fire as Doyoung nests his face against his pecs, letting out a delighted noise. Jaehyun is pretty sure Doyoung can hear his heart hammering in his chest, and he feels so embarrassed by their physical proximity. Doyoung seems to think of physical closeness as a normal thing, but Jaehyun isn’t used to that besides a few hugs with his friends from time to time. Plus, he hasn’t dated in a long time, and the fact that Doyoung fits his ideal type to a t doesn’t help.

“You really feel comfortable,” Doyoung marvels, “I love it,” he adds, slightly less louder.

Jaehyun’s cheeks get red and he’s thankful Doyoung can’t see how affected he is by his words and behavior.

“Th-thank you I guess,” Jaehyun answers in a small voice.

Why is the universe testing me like that? Jaehyun laments inwardly.

“Could you pet me?” Doyoung asks, still resting on Jaehyun’s chest like he’s laid on the most comfortable pillow.

“What?” Jaehyun goes.

Doyoung takes the matter into his own hands and maneuvers one of Jaehyun’s hands on top of his hair.

“Here,” Doyoung says with a sigh of happiness, “pet me,” he repeats.

Jaehyun, somehow, gives in, and he tries to regain a normal breathing rhythm as Doyoung squeals against his chest from getting cuddled and petted. They shouldn’t be this close when they barely know each other, and yet, the current situation feels more and more comfortable.

“I like you a lot better when you take care of me rather than when you get angry at me,” Doyoung says.

“If I get angry at you it’s for good reasons,” Jaehyun argues. “You need to get better at pretending to be human.”

“Okay, okay,” Doyoung easily agrees, “I’ll try for you,” he adds before pressing a soft kiss to Jaehyun’s cheek.

He lays back on Jaehyun’s chest, and Jaehyun’s brain needs a few more seconds to compute what just happened.

“You’re too affectionate,” Jaehyun weakly protests.

“Hm? Do you not like it?” Doyoung counters knowingly.

Jaehyun pinches his hips, making him yelp.

* * *

Jaehyun’s struggles don’t end. It’d be too easy, and the universe has decided that his life shall not be easy as long as Doyoung is around. Yet Doyoung manages to be both the source and the solution to his struggles. It’s been a few weeks ever since Doyoung pretty much moved in with him, and they’ve gotten closer, almost closer than Jaehyun has ever been to anyone before. Doyoung is still annoying, bringing up his princely status to get what he wants a few times, but Jaehyun has gotten better at either ignoring him or telling him to chill with the demands.

Doyoung has also gotten too comfortable around him, multiplying the marks of affection, and Jaehyun thinks the worst is that he’s gotten completely unable to deny him those. Doyoung holds his hand, his arm, sleeps close to him and sometimes even steals hugs from him at will. Jaehyun’s heart gets weaker each time, and by now, he’s pretty sure that he’s developed a big, _big_ crush on his alien roommate.

Sometimes, Jaehyun tries to reason himself: Doyoung is a bunny prince from the moon, he’s a whole alien, it makes no sense for him to fall in love with him. And yet, Doyoung is also becoming a good friend, he’s funny, handsome, likes to discover new places and make Jaehyun take him to those, and he loves to simply spend time by Jaehyun’s side. They match each other so well it makes it impossible not to fall completely for Doyoung.

Plus, Doyoung has also become good friends with Jaehyun’s own friends, and Jaehyun can’t help but feel a little proud Doyoung is mixing in so well within his circle of friends. Not that his friends have given up on believing that they will eventually become a couple, but hanging out with them is fun.

It comes to a point where Jaehyun finally comes to terms that maybe, it’s high time he told Doyoung of his growing feelings for him. He’s pretty sure Doyoung feels the same, and while he is scared of what the future would hold for a couple such as them, his instinct, and more importantly, his heart, tells him it’s worth a shot.

It’s Friday night where Doyoung and Jaehyun meet on the terrace of Jaehyun’s apartment – Jaehyun sometimes refers to what used to be his place as their place but it feels quite intimate to do so – to have dinner together. While Jaehyun went home after his afternoon classes and remained there, Doyoung went out shopping with Kun and Ten. Jaehyun smiled when Doyoung asked him if he could go out with his (their) friends, and he blushed when Doyoung kissed his cheek once Jaehyun had told him to go ahead and have fun.

While they have dinner, Jaehyun is very aware of how he’s positively beaming at Doyoung who tells him what he did with Kun and Ten, but he can’t help himself.

“-and then we ended up having ice cream, it was so nice!”

“I’m glad you had fun,” Jaehyun smiles, and he probably looks like a fool in love but since that’s who he is anyway, he might as well fully go with it.

“Thank you,” Doyoung beams back, “it was very entertaining seeing Kun and Ten constantly fighting each other.”

“I know what you mean,” Jaehyun chuckles.

Doyoung stands up to go to the kitchen get the dessert he bought, but he also comes back with a gift, which he hands to Jaehyun.

“I asked the guys for help to pick something you’d like,” Doyoung says, and Jaehyun isn’t indifferent to the pink that now colors Doyoung’s cheeks.

“Thank you Doyoung, that’s really nice of you,” Jaehyun answers honestly, and he pulls Doyoung into a tight hug.

Doyoung hugs him back with a squeal.

After enjoying the cake Doyoung brought, Jaehyun carefully unwraps his gift, and is very happy to discover Doyoung got him a red hoodie. The fabric is very soft, and he chuckles when he sees a small bunny design on a pocket.

“I love it, thank you so much,” Jaehyun grins.

Doyoung reciprocates his grin, and they move on to the couch of the terrace. They’re sitting close to each other, chatting about pretty much anything, and Jaehyun tries to build up some courage to confess like he’s been dreaming of.

The perfect opportunity finally arises as they’re stargazing. Jaehyun turns towards Doyoung while they hold hands, and takes a deep breath.

“Doyoung?”

“Hm?” Doyoung looks up at him, eyebrows raised.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course?”

Jaehyun squeezes Doyoung’s hands, and finally confesses.

“I’m in love with you.”

Doyoung’s mouth opens in a perfectly round “o” of surprise, and Jaehyun holds his gaze, despite his nervousness. Doyoung’s face then breaks into a wide smile, and he chuckles before letting go of Jaehyun’s hands to wrap them around his neck, bringing their bodies into a hug.

“I love you too!” Doyoung exclaims, and Jaehyun can hear the smile in his voice.

Jaehyun starts smiling too, and he squeezes Doyoung in his arms, feeling incredibly relieved and happy.

“How long has it been?” Jaehyun asks as they break away to look at each other with sparkly eyes.

“I don’t remember?” Doyoung answers honestly, tilting his head, “I guess since we met? I’ve been feeling strangely attracted to you and then I realized that I, um, probably liked you.”

Jaehyun chuckles, and he shivers when Doyoung caresses one of his cheeks gently.

“What about you?” Doyoung asks.

“Pretty much the same, and I still can’t believe how much I like your stupid moony ass,” Jaehyun teases.

Doyoung hits Jaehyun’s chest, and pouts.

“If you’re gonna use your mouth to insult me, you might as well put it to good use and kiss me,” the prince dramatically declares.

“Sure thing, your Highness,” Jaehyun teases some more before cupping Doyoung’s jaw and pressing his lips to his.

Doyoung answers his kiss, and their mouths meet in soft exchanges until Jaehyun slowly parts Doyoung’s lips with his tongue. Doyoung lets out cute moans, and it only encourages Jaehyun to deepen their kisses. They part, and Jaehyun giggles.

“I love you,” he confesses again, and Doyoung pecks his lips.

Jaehyun suddenly stops when he feels something soft near his hands. He moves away slightly from Doyoung, and gasps loudly.

“What the fuck!” he exclaims.

Doyoung now has white and fluffy bunny ears, which is quite a shocking contrast with his human appearance. Doyoung blinks, then his ears go up and he jumps in surprise.

“How come you have bunny ears while in your human form?” Jaehyun asks, still in shock.

“I think it’s because we kissed,” Doyoung answers in a small voice, “it… um, it’s not that it surprised me but it made me happy and uh, yeah.”

“Well, it’s, ahem, cute?” Jaehyun says, “can I touch them? They look really fluffy.”

“Su-sure,” Doyoung replies, and Jaehyun pets his ears, marveling at how nice they feel under his fingers. “They’re kind of sensitive though,” he adds, and Jaehyun gently lets go.

“I feel like a furry,” Jaehyun laments, “I tried to deny it but I really do feel like a furry now.”

Doyoung tilts his head.

“What’s that?”

“Nevermind,” Jaehyun shakes his head, “I’ll explain later. For now, c’mere.”

Doyoung happily settles against Jaehyun’s chest, and Jaehyun tries not to laugh seeing his floppy ears.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Jaehyun asks after a few minutes of caressing Doyoung’s hair.

“I thought I was already your boyfriend,” Doyoung teases.

“Look, I still don’t know how you came up with the idea that boyfriends was a synonym for roommates,” Jaehyun sighs.

Doyoung shrugs, and presses a soft kiss against Jaehyun’s neck.

“But yes to being your real boyfriend this time,” the prince adds.

“We’re good then,” Jaehyun laughs.

It eventually gets too cold to stay outside, so they clear the dishes and go back inside. After a quick trip to the bathroom, they head for their bedroom and soon Doyoung is laying under Jaehyun as they’re kissing passionately. Jaehyun is thankful that Doyoung’s bunny ears disappeared, because he would’ve felt even more like a furry making out with a bunny eared-boyfriend. Doyoung is soft and pliant under his touch, and as they’re taking a break to breathe, laying side by side, Doyoung pouts cutely.

“You know,” he begins, “earlier, that was my first kiss, so you’d better take your responsibilities.”

“Aww,” Jaehyun says, chuckling, “I will, I promise.”

“I’m serious,” Doyoung replies.

“So am I,” Jaehyun reassures him, kissing his forehead.

“Good,” Doyoung says, slipping his hands under Jaehyun’s shirt.

Jaehyun shivers feeling Doyoung’s hands directly on his skin, and his breath catches in his throat as he tenses – in a good way. He ends up taking off his tee-shirt, making Doyoung’s life a lot easier. They never stop kissing as they undress each other, and their hearts end up beating as one as their love for each other overflows.

Jaehyun knows a shower is a must, but for now, admiring Doyoung sounds more interesting. He had no idea Doyoung could look this sexy, but he’s certainly not complaining.

“You’re cute,” he whispers against Doyoung’s lips, kissing them gently.

“That’s not what your eyes are telling me,” Doyoung laughs as they gently kiss.

“Shush, don’t read my mind,” Jaehyun teases, “you’re sexy too,” he admits.

“Of course I am,” Doyoung snorts, and he pulls Jaehyun closer for another deep kiss.

Jaehyun’s hands end up on Doyoung’s body, but this time, he doesn’t mean for his caresses to be arousing. Doyoung is still sensitive, and Jaehyun can feel it the way he gets goosebumps.

“Chill,” Doyoung tells him as Jaehyun mouths light kisses in his neck, “haven’t you had enough?” he jokes.

“I’m just being a good boyfriend, stop protesting,” Jaehyun tells him, lightly biting his shoulder before he looks at Doyoung again.

Doyoung giggles, obviously happy, and he hugs Jaehyun to him.

“We should shower, babe,” Jaehyun whispers.

“We should,” Doyoung agrees, “together?” he suggests.

“And I’m the one who should chill,” Jaehyun snorts. “Yes, let’s go together.”

A good shower and a change of sheets later, they’re back on the bed. After a last kiss, Jaehyun curls up on his side of the bed and falls asleep, but Doyoung remains awake. Once he’s sure Jaehyun is deep asleep, he sighs, and blinks warm tears away from his eyes.

“I’ve been here for too long, I think,” Doyoung whispers, “I love you so much and you make me so happy, but it’s high time I left.”

He sniffles, and wipes his eyes furiously.

“I’m not ready to leave you,” Doyoung adds, voice breaking, “but I have to.”

He eventually falls asleep, tears drying on his cheeks and the night keeping his secret.

* * *

Whether a coincidence or a bad joke from fate, Jaehyun comes home one night on their two-months anniversary to a strange portal installed on his terrace. He doesn’t notice it right away, too busy with his usual shower routine from being home, but it’s when he glances at the terrace through the French window leading to it that he sees Doyoung busy with the alien installation.

His heart immediately drops in his stomach, and he opens the door and rushes towards his boyfriend.

“What are you doing!?” Jaehyun screeches, and Doyoung jumps in surprise.

“You scared me!” Doyoung protests, but when he sees the devastated expression on Jaehyun’s face, he looks away.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asks again, this time calmer, but his voice is trembling.

He can tell that Doyoung is seemingly preparing his return trip to the moon, but it feels as unreal as believing that Doyoung fell from the moon in the first place. He gulps down nervously, and he tries to prevent his tears from rolling down his cheeks against his will.

“A while ago, I made the decision to look into how to get home,” Doyoung starts, looking at him with tears in his own eyes, “not that I don’t love you, because I really do and if I could, all I’d do is remain by your side. But this is not my home planet, and I haven’t seen my family in so long, so I know the most logical and reasonable solution is for me to go home.”

Jaehyun nods, understanding his lover’s reasoning, but the mere thought of losing him causes him unbearable pain. A few tears escape his eyes as he speaks up.

“How did you find the material to build a portal?”

“Like you guessed, there are several inhabitants from the moon who migrated to earth and started living here full-time. As soon as I disappeared, my family sent a message to the community who lives here to let them know about my presence on earth. I was found very early, but when the community reported to my family that I was healthy and visibly having fun with someone trust-worthy, they decided to let me be. However, my family also asked that I could receive help the moment I’d want to go home, and so I was able to contact some people to borrow material.”

Jaehyun is in awe Doyoung managed to tell him about it all without breaking down, so he nods, thanking Doyoung for being honest, before pulling him into a tight hug.

“When are you leaving?” he asks in Doyoung’s ear.

“Tomorrow, it’s a full night and it’s the best time for the trip back home,” Doyoung answers.

Jaehyun squeezes Doyoung tighter against him.

“We only have a day left,” Jaehyun whispers, choked up. “I’m not ready.”

“I know,” Doyoung replies, “I’m not either.”

Jaehyun lets Doyoung install his portal, even helps him because there’s no going back now. He knows and understands why Doyoung wants and needs to go home, but the heartbreak he’s experiencing is clouding his mind. Dinner that night is bittersweet, but they decide to spend the following day as happily as they can. Jaehyun wishes he could stop time and keep Doyoung to himself, but fate decides to be cruel, and if anything, time seems to actually go by quicker than before.

It’s time, and the last kiss they share is the most bittersweet kind of kiss Jaehyun has ever experienced. He can’t stop sobbing, despite telling himself he needs to show Doyoung a happy facade even if they’re parting.

“I love you,” Doyoung confesses one last time. “I promise I’ll do anything in my power to come back."

“I love you too,” Jaehyun confesses back, “please come back to me soon, I’ll be waiting.”

Doyoung sends him a loving smile before he steps into the portal. Jaehyun watches as his boyfriend changes from his human form to his bunny one, and how the portal seems to connect to the moon through a similar light beam that brought Doyoung on earth.

“Please let him go home safely,” Jaehyun whispers under his breath.

It’s a matter of seconds before the light beam goes extinguished, and the portal closes up, shrinking on itself.

“Be safe my love,” Jaehyun wishes aloud, staring at the moon.

* * *

**4 months later**

Whenever Jaehyun comes home, he has this habit of looking up at the roof of the building where he lives. He guesses it’s because his apartment is situated there, and it reassures him to see his terrace and no apparent sight of change. Tonight, however, something is odd. Jaehyun stops in his tracks, squinting, and his heart starts racing the moment he thinks he catches sight of someone up there.

He blinks twice: maybe he didn’t see well. But his eyesight is good, and there’s no way his brain made that image of someone walking on his terrace. Gulping down, he messily looks for his keys, and rushes to the building entrance. He scans his pass, opening the door leading to the hallway, then slams his hand against the button to call for the lift. When it arrives, he gets in and keep shifting as the lift moves up all the way to the 7th floor.

He rushes once more, impatiently unlocking his door, and he kicks his shoes and drops his bag in his hall. He washes his hands at light speed and practically runs to the door leading to his terrace. His breath catches in his throat as he takes in the sight before him: Doyoung is sitting on his couch, surrounded by a few bags and suitcases. His boyfriend was staring at the sky before Jaehyun interrupted, and he jumps when he makes eye contact with Jaehyun.

There’s a short pause, and both smile at each other, wide, toothy smiles. Doyoung gets up on his feet while Jaehyun runs to him before jumping in his arms. Doyoung lets out a happy noise, using all of his strength to lift Jaehyun off the ground and making a few turns on himself.

“Oh Doyoung, you stupid moony, you made me wait so long!” Jaehyun cries out, crushing Doyoung in his arms.

“I can’t breathe!” Doyoung protests, and Jaehyun laughs.

Doyoung lets go of Jaehyun, and Jaehyun also forces himself to break away so as to take a good look at him.

“It’s really you,” Jaehyun grins.

“Of course it’s me, dumb earthling,” Doyoung sighs, shaking his head.

“So what is it? Are you moving in with me or what?” Jaehyun teases, looking at all of Doyoung’s belonging scattered around them.

“And what about it?” Doyoung pouts.

“Nothing,” Jaehyun chuckles.

They look at each other, share a knowing smile and finally lean in for the most passionate kiss they’ve ever shared. Jaehyun makes sure to pour all of his burning feelings for Doyoung into the exchange, and he can tell Doyoung missed him just as much as he did.

“Let me be the capricious one in this relationship for once,” Jaehyun teases as they break away, “please never leave again. Or at least, not that long.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes playfully, and pretends to think about it.

“I’ll see what I can do. I’m a moony after all so you never know!”

“Good with me,” Jaehyun smiles brightly, “I love you so much,” he adds, hugging Doyoung to him.

Somehow, this feels like a new beginning, and Jaehyun has never been so in love with someone.

“I love you too, to the moon and back,” Doyoung grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, I hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to leave me comments ♡ See you soon!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
